robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Flipper Frenzy - Discussion
The Flipper Frenzy tournament will be held over one week, starting Monday 21st September. Competing Robots In order to narrow down the many avaliable robots, this tournament will only be for robots that only have a flipper as a weapon - robots like Trouble n' Strife or Atomic 2 won't be possible candidates because they have secondary moving weapons (A disc and hydraulic spike respectively). Robots that also have static spikes will still count, but robots with dual acting flippers (8645T and Sir Chromalot had axe/flippers) don't count. Here is the list of potential candidates, pick eight of them for the tournament. If I have missed out any that meet the criteria of fighting in Series 5/Extreme 1 and only having a flipper as a moving weapon, please let me know. *Bigger Brother *Bulldog Breed 3 *Diotoir *Firestorm 3 *Gemini *General Carnage 2 *Hydra *Judge Shred 2 ½ *Kronic 2 *Spawn Again *Thermidor 2 *Wheely Big Cheese Now when I made this list, I noticed there was a lack of front hinged flippers, because Gravedigger had converted their flipper into an axe, and Spirit of Knightmare had those cutting discs on the side. I originally wasn't going to include robots that failed to qualify in this tournament, as I was intending not to use them until the New Blood Tournament as they hadn't fought before, but I guess I can include one of them here. If you want another front hinged flipper in this tournament, pick one of the following three. *Lightning *Mute *Pendragon Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Leave your votes under here Drop Zone mk2 *Bulldog Breed 3 *Gemini *General Carnage 2 *Hydra *Judge Shred 2 ½ *Kronic 2 *Mute *Thermidor 2 Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Jimlaad43 *Mute *Thermidor 2 *General Carnage 2 *Hydra *Kronic 2 *Judge Shred 2 ½ *Bulldog Breed 3 *Diotoir Jimlaad43(talk) 19:25, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ToastUltimatum *Bigger Brother *Chaos 2 (I don't see why it should be ineligible, it's not exactly Firestorm) *Firestorm III (speak of the devil) *Gemini *Mega Morg (pretty present force in Extreme) *Spawn Again *Thermidor II *Wheely Big Cheese If I can't have Chaos 2 and Mega Morg, I've no choice but to switch to Diotoir and Kronic 2.[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:52, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :I didn't include Mega Morg because I saw their weapon as more of a lifter then a flipper, and I omitted Chaos 2 from the list because they were reigning champions, and I thought they would just dominate the tournament. I guess you can vote for Mega Morg, but I'd prefer it if Chaos 2 wasn't in this tournament. Besides, they're already in the Veterans Day, they will be in the Second World Championship, and there are other tournaments for Chaos 2 to be in, like the Mayhem. I like Chaos 2 a lot, but I'd rather have lesser known robots in this tournament. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:23, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::My question is; why omit Chaos 2, but include a robot that's already beaten it in Audited Extreme, Firestorm? Chaos 2 was in the real flipper frenzy and Firestorm has this in the bag regardless of who takes part (while Chaos 2 can lose to at least Firestorm and Bigger Brother) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:18, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I was planning to omit Firestorm because it had already won a tournament in this Audited Extreme, but I decided against it due to the lack of front-hinged flippers. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Diotoir the son of nemesis *Diotoir *Firestorm *Thermidor 2 *Wheely big cheese *Bulldog Breed *Mute *Gemini *Judge Shred Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) Madlooney6 *Bigger Brother *Bulldog Breed 3 *Diotoir *Gemini *Hydra *Spawn Again *Wheely Big Cheese *Lightning Sam (BAZINGA) 15:38, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Lewis05 *Chaos 2 *Behemoth (A wildcard) *Thermidor 2 *Diotoir *Judge Shred 2½ *Spawn Again *Wheely Big Cheese *Sir Chromalot *Panzer Mk2 Lewis05 talk 18:17, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Behemoth wouldn't be eligible for this tournament because it has an axe as well as having a lifter, not a flipper. Sir Chromalot isn't eligible for this tournament because it has a flipper/axe. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:26, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Panzer Mk2 can't be in this tournament, as non-uk robots (apart from those from the Republic of Ireland) weren't allowed to enter tournaments in the UK series (apart from international events) until Series 7. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but rules are rules. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:21, September 14, 2015 (UTC) D.O.T Might as well include the ones I want. #Bulldog Breed 3 #Diotoir #Gemini #General Carnage #Judge Shred 2.5 #Kronic 2 #Spawn Again #Thermidor 2 Again, I went for those which would make an interesting tourney rather than the obvious winners if they were included *cough* Firestorm III *cough*. Demon Of Tomorrow 14:48, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Results 6 Votes *'Judge Shred 2 ½' *'Thermidor 2' 5 Votes *'Bulldog Breed 3' *'Diotoir' *'Gemini' 4 Votes *'Spawn Again' *'Wheely Big Cheese' 3 Votes *''General Carnage 2'' *Hydra *Kronic 2 *Mute The robots in bold are the ones that will definatly be in the tournament. There is a tie for the eighth spot amongst robots who got three votes, so i'll use Random.Org to decide. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:52, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :General Carnage got chosen by Random.Org. Slightly dissapointed to not have any front hinged flippers in the tournament, but that's just how it is. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:54, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll change my Kronic 2 vote to Mute, then. I didn't vote for it at first as it is a newcomer, but I love Mute, so I can't resist. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Any chance I could put an extra vote in for Mute too? If it's already through then put Kronic 2 for me instead please. I think it under performed in Series 5. RelicRaider (talk) 17:41, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Turns out my list was almost fully correct for the lineup except for WBC. Anyways, the line-up looks great enough to proceed with. --Demon Of Tomorrow 19:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately, I had already closed the voting, so it is too late to change your votes. This is the lineup wwe are going with. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:23, September 21, 2015 (UTC)